A Carta
by Paula Lirio
Summary: É tradição que os bruxos escrevam para seus parentes mortos antes de casar. Harry resolve escrever para Sirius. Slash, HD


**Título: **A Carta  
**Autora: **Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Marck Evans  
**Personagens: **Harry, basicamente.  
**Classificação: **PG, tem slash num flash.  
**Resumo: **É tradição que os bruxos escrevam para seusparentes mortos antes de casar. Harry resolve escrever para Sirius.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens citados nessa fic pertencem à Sra. JK Rowling. Ela owna tudo.  
**Nota:** Inspiração divina e esquisita. Me veio quando fui comprar pão. Agora, o que pão de milho tem a ver com Sirius, só a Musa sabe dizer. O.o

* * *

Sirius,

Eu acho que essa é a carta mais estranha que já tive que escrever. Nem mesmo quando tínhamos que criar codinomes para a Ordem, eu escrevi uma carta tão estranha. Nem chamar Remus de Luana me pareceu tão esquisito quanto escrever uma carta para alguém que já morreu.

Eu vou me casar.

A Sra. Weasley me falou que é tradição que os bruxos escrevam para seus parentes mortos antes de casar. Os bruxos têm tradições esquisitas, sabia? Draco costuma dizer que os trouxas é que não respeitam as tradições. Mas não posso evitar achar que todas essas tradições são estranhas. Estranhíssimas.

Eu vou me casar com Draco. Draco Malfoy, lembra dele? Eu costumava falar dele nas nossas cartas. O filho de Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy. O cara da escola que me chateava constantemente. Ele ainda me chateia constantemente, mas dessa vez eu não sinto vontade de matá-lo. Pelo menos não sempre.

Ontem, quando resolvemos que hoje escreveríamos nossas cartas, eu acabei não conseguindo dormir. Fiquei pensando se você aprovaria. Estranho não me preocupar se meu pai ou minha mãe aceitariam. Até porque, de certa forma, eu acho que eles aprovariam. Não sei você.

Acho que me chamaria de louco e tentaria azarar Draco. Você diria que ele é um bruxo das trevas e um assassino. Ele não é mais do mal. Não é mais um assassino, sabia? Pagou por todas as mortes que causou.

Em Azkaban não há mais os dementadores que te fizeram sofrer, e acho que seria melhor que ainda tivesse. Agora são pessoas. Mais cruéis que muitos dementadores. Remus passou três dias preso por fazer parte do bando de Greyback, e demorou meses para se recuperar. Draco passou dois anos em Azkaban, e ainda tem pesadelos que fazem os meus parecerem sonhos fofos e cheios de arco-íris. Eles não machucam ninguém fisicamente. Mas os trancam num quarto mal iluminado, sozinhos, e as paredes, o teto e o chão formam uma ilusão de que eles estão flutuando. Draco diz que ele passava a maior parte do tempo de olhos fechados, com medo de cair.

E o novo ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, ainda queria que eu fizesse propaganda das maravilhas de Azkaban ser guardada por humanos. Ele é tão burro quando Fudge, mas pelo menos ele não finge não ver que há bruxos das trevas à solta.

Estou me justificando por estar casando com Draco. Eu não preciso me justificar, Sirius. Eu amo Draco. Mas eu não sei se conseguiria casar sabendo que você não aceita. Então, eu vou parar de me justificar, está bem? E torcer que você fique feliz por mim, onde quer que você esteja. E que não tenha se juntado com meu pai para infernizar a vida de Draco. Até porque, acho que o espírito de Lucius está fazendo o melhor que pode.

Eu estou escrevendo para dizer que estou feliz. Que eu finalmente aceitei sua morte e que agora eu segui em frente.

Remus praticamente me adotou. Ele tomou o seu lugar, mas ele é muito mais severo do que eu acho que você seria. E ele é muito criativo, sabia? É claro que você sabe. Ele tinha as idéias mais engraçadas para bagunças. E não cozinha nadinha. É de surpreender que um homem que morou só a vida toda não saiba cozinhar. Ele sabe esquentar água e cozinhar ovo. Ainda assim, sempre esquece no fogo, e só lembra quando a água já evaporou e o ovo fica preto. Mas ainda assim ele come. É orgulhoso demais para dizer que ficou muito ruim.

No geral, quem cozinha para ele sou eu. Ou Tonks. Tonks e ele estão morando juntos. Você também estranhou? Todo mundo estranha. E todo mundo acha que ela não serve para ele. Eu prefiro não opinar. Ela é muito maluca, e acho que traz alguma alegria para a vida dele. Eles brigam muito, discutem o tempo todo e quanto Tonks fica irritada, o cabelo dela fica bem preto. Mas depois ficam cheios de carinhos e beijinhos. Muito assustador.

Eu preciso confessar que acho que Remus gosta de Snape. Ou tem algum interesse. Eles abriram uma loja de livros juntos. Livros sobre os assuntos mais estranhos que já vi. Mas eles parecem estar fazendo algum sucesso no ramo. Eu não conheço ninguém que compre os livros deles, mas raramente vou à loja (então não sei dizer) e Remus já veste roupas inteiras. Toda vez que vejo os dois juntos, sinto um clima esquisito no ar. Como costumava acontecer com Hermione e Ron quando eles estavam vivos.

Eu também não sei como Hermione e Ron reagiriam se soubessem que vou casar com Draco. Mas acho que eles se acostumariam. Eles diziam que ficariam ao meu lado até o fim. E ficaram até morrer. Às vezes eu acho que se eu tivesse matado Voldemort antes, eles teriam uma chance de serem felizes juntos. Mas não deu. O espírito de Ron, com certeza, tenta assombrar Draco. E o espírito de Hermione deve tentar impedir. Espero.

Hum, não fique chateado com a história de Remus e Snape. Eu sei que você não gosta de Snape, mas ele não faria mal a Remus. Ele salva a vida de Remus toda mês com a Poção Mata-Cão, até achou uma maneira de fazer com que o gosto fosse mais agradável, sem alterar os efeitos, só que ainda fede um bocado. E Snape sempre se provou muito útil para mim também.

Draco trata Snape como se fosse um pai. Lucius e Narcissa morreram quando ele tinha dezessete anos. Eu acho que foi King quem matou, porque Draco não se dá muito bem com ele.

Draco está escrevendo uma carta para a mãe agora. Deve ter muito mais a falar, já tem mais de duas horas que começou. Ou talvez não tenha o que falar. Ele só é bastante tagarela.

Quando eu disse que a minha carta seria para você, Draco não estranhou. Disse que era para dizer o que eu sinto. Eu disse para ele que Sra. Weasley e Hermione achavam que você via meu pai em mim. E sabe o que ele disse? Disse que não. Que você agia daquela forma para compensar anos de ausência. A versão dele é muito melhor. Mas você não precisava compensar. Eu gostava de saber que tinha alguém por mim.

Eu acho que você e ele iriam se dar muito bem, se tivessem a oportunidade. Remus diz que algumas das atitudes de Draco lembram as suas. Inclusive achar que ninguém nunca vai ser tão bonito quanto ele.

Eu não sou mais famoso como era antes. O que é bom, exceto pelo fato de que as pessoas acham que sou um cara muito sábio. O que é estranho, pois a única coisa da qual entendo é quadribol, e ainda assim vivo levando balaço na cabeça.

E você está em todos os livros atualizados de História. Te pintam de herói sofredor, que teve que fugir da morte para me salvar. O que é, mais ou menos o que aconteceu, exceto que você não fugiu (literalmente) da forca. Fugiu dos dementadores. Os livros falam da Era Potter. Falam dos meus pais e da Ordem da Fênix. E Dumbledore é considerado o homem mais inteligente que já existiu. Eu concordo.

Draco mandou emoldurar sua foto ao lado de um dos artigos que falam a seu respeito. Sua foto fica estufando o peito de orgulho toda vez que alguém pára e lê. Você é muito exibido.

Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Você seria o padrinho do meu casamento também. Pelo menos, eu te chamaria. Remus vai entrar como meu padrinho no seu lugar. Ele nunca casou, nem nunca foi padrinho e não sabe exatamente o que fazer. Ele ofereceu me levar para um clube de strip-tease na minha despedida de solteiro e Tonks deu a maior força. Só não sei se ela entendeu que eu sou gay e que o clube é para gays. Também não sei se ela entendeu que o namorado tem fortes tendências. Mas, como eu já disse, acho que ela é meio doida.

A casa de Grimmauld's Place ficou para mim. Kreacher também, mas ele morreu dois anos depois de você. E não coloquei a cabeça dele exposta na parede. Aliás, mandei limpar e reformar a casa. Poucas coisas continuam lá. Os livros estão intactos e alguns dos objetos também. Outros foram vendidos ou destruídos, e a casa está completamente diferente. Achei que você gostaria de algumas mudanças no lugar. Eu e Draco não pretendemos morar lá. É muito grande para duas pessoas e quatro cachorros.

Compramos um apartamento perto de Hogwarts, para facilitar nossas vidas. Somos professores lá. Ele ensina Poções e eu Quadribol. Como passaremos a maior parte do ano em Hogwarts, nem nos importamos em mobiliar completamente o apartamento, para o horror de Draco.

Herdei sua moto também. Ela é muito temperamental, sabia? Quase não usamos. Estamos pensando em dá-la para Bill Weasley, ele se dá muito bem com ela.

Esqueci de dizer que achamos seu apartamento. Aquele que você costumava morar antes de ser preso. Estava cheio de ratos e insetos. Quem mora lá agora é Remus e Tonks.

Eu não sei mais o que escrever. Será que eu devo perguntar como você está e o que anda fazendo?

Como você está? O que anda fazendo?

Soou muito esquisito.

Bem... Talvez você não aprovasse mesmo Draco. E talvez, a sua opinião mudasse completamente a minha. Eu sei que eu e ele ainda temos um bocado para superar, e seria muito mais fácil para mim, saber que você nos apóia. Espero que você, onde quer que esteja, seja feliz, e torça por nós também.

Com amor,

Harry.

Ps.: Eu não sei para onde mandar essa carta.

Ps2.: Nem Draco.


End file.
